


Free Flowing

by AnimeLover416



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, Mysticalcreatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover416/pseuds/AnimeLover416
Summary: What happens when Oh Sehun, a peculiar child with an affinity for water and all it's associated with, comes across an injured stranger by the name of Kim Jongin.Or, what happens when Kim Jongin is saved by a mysterious stranger whose story he wishes to know, and follows him to find out just who this person is.An adventure about self discovery and the discovery of love.





	1. Chapter 1

Oh Sehun had always known he wasn't normal, it was never something that bothered him despite everyone in his village patronizing him for being different. To him, different meant special, it meant an opportunity to do something more with his life than what was offered to him. He saw his powers as a hope, a hope for something more. 

You see, Oh Sehun could control water, it was strange and magical but with just a thought and a few small movements, he could command the water to bend to his will. Many of the villagers condemned him and thought he could grow far too dangerous with such a strange power. Sehun saw things a bit differently, he felt as if he could do a lot of good. 

Although Sehun never saw his powers as a burden but rather as a gift, he felt burdened by it in other ways. Sehun simply did not know where his powers came from, he suspected it had to have come from something as magical and free flowing as the water itself but for all he knew it could have come from something entirely different. His parents were nowhere to be found, they had abandoned him when he was just a babe in some remote village that was rather run down. 

Sehun never did hate his parents for abandoning him, he held on to the idea and hope that his parents must have has some greater force to face and a reason for leaving him. He could only hope that they were still alive and that he could one day gain the pleasure of meeting them and listening to their story, his story. 

It was just a regular day for Sehun and he was sitting on the edge of the riverbank. The sun was shining down on his fair hair, a beautiful silvery white that said more about his strangeness that his hidden powers did, adding to his beauty. He let the water flow through his fingers, weaving in and out, not a drop left behind. He flicked his wrist and watched the water swirl up and around his head before gracefully falling back down, only to come to a standstill just above the water's edge. The water had collected into a bubble which Sehun commanded to move and take the form of a flower. 

The droplets quickly dispersed and changed shape, taking that of a rose instead. If it wasn't for the transparency of the water and the lack of colour, one would think that it was a real rose they were staring at. Sehun suspended the rose of water and made to grab at it. Surely enough, it was realistic enough that the thorns of water were extremely sharp and pricked at the tips of Sehun's hand. 

He let out a lighthearted laugh and ducked his hand under water before the beadlet's of blood could leak anywhere and dirty the grassy floor. The water took on a light ebbing from where Sehun's hand rested and skin stitched together to close the small wounds. Sehun let out a small giggle and said to himself, "I am most certainly meant for more than just staying in this village only to be seen as the strange boy forced upon them." 

Although Sehun was never mistreated per say by the villagers, they were never subtle in their glances and shakes of the head at him. He made up his mind right then and there that he was going to set out on a journey to find his purpose, perhaps his parents while he was at it. 

So Sehun returned to his small hut to pack his belongings for the beginning of an adventure. 

In that moment, unbeknownst to Sehun a scream rang in the air, not too far from where Sehun was and in the direction of where he was headed, Kim Jongin sat bruised and bloodied, the beginning and possibly the end of Sehun's adventure into the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin begin their adventure

Kim Jongin was a simple man who came from a simple village in the north. Correction, Kim Jongin was a noble man who came from a poor village. In recent times it seemed things took a turn for the worst when these relentless thugs showed up at his village. They came demanding money that the villagers simply did not have, threatening them with their overly big weapons in their overly big hands. 

Jongin, ever the noble man stepped forward amidst all the chaos and promised to have the money they required if they left the villagers alone. He did not know how he was supposed to acquire such a large sum of money but it seemed as if the thugs attention were solely on him at this moment. "If I promise to give you the money, whether I deliver or not, it is only I who will receive the punishment. Leave the rest of the villagers out of this." 

A thug stepped forward, "Okay, tiny man. But just know that everything we were originally going to unleash on your village will now be unleashed onto you. Are you willing to take that responsibility knowing this?" Jongin merely nodded resolutely, not an ounce of fear displayed in his eyes. "We give you a month to have what we want." Another thug said from the back. Jongin nodded again. 

That little incident happened a month ago and it was time for Jongin to pay up. He sat in the spot where the thugs last appeared with a measly excuse of money that did not even cover half of the expenses he promised to cover. The villagers scraped and put together what they could to thank Jongin for saving them all, and Jongin worked extra all month to try and get money. It simply wasn't enough. 

After waiting around for what felt like minutes to Jongin but was clearly longer if the position of the sun was any indication. The thugs arrived, "Where's my money?" The man who gave Jongin the month demanded. Jongin silently handed over the money he had collected. The men gathered around to see how much it was and a loud guffaw broke through the men. "You can't be serious?" One thug said. 

Jongin peered up at them from his pitiful position down on the floor. He had been too miserable to get up. "That is all the money I could have gathered." He told them. A thug stepped forward, "If you couldn't deliver on your promise, then maybe you shouldn't have talked quite so big." 

In that moment each of the men started to unsheath their weapons, smiling down at Jongin with promising and gruesome smiles. Jongin gulped, aware of his fate. He closed his eyes and prayed for this to be over quickly. 

He heard a voice, "Consider this a warning. Don't make promises you can't keep. Since you gave some money, and were man enough to face us despite not having all, we will spare you. This will not happen again, so make sure you have the rest of our money, doubled, by next month or it will not be just you hurt next time." 

Jongin kept his eyes closed, not entirely grateful for the 'generosity' of these men but rather grateful he would live to see another day. His eyes remained closed when the first blow hit his body spraying blood, and they remained closed for the second, third, and all the following blows. 

A scream rang through the air as Jongin was obliterated.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun had just finished packing his belongings for his journey. He smiled to himself at the adventures that awaited him. He stepped out of the hut and began to walk northward.

He walked for an hour before he came across a village much smaller than his own. It seemed as if the villagers were panicking over something. Sehun quickly followed a young woman carrying a bucket of water towards where the commotion was happening. 

He came to see villagers trying to staunch the bleeding on the body of a completely obliterated man. He was bleeding so much from so many different places, it was easier for Sehun to locate where he was not bleeding. It seemed as if most of the wounds were shallow, that was probably why he had not bled out as yet, even though much time had to have passed seeing the dried blood crusted on the floor. 

Sehun cleared a path for himself, confused villagers making way for him. "I can help heal him." He told the villagers getting them effectively out of his way. "May I have a bucket of water." He demanded more than asked, the woman from earlier passing him the bucket she carried in her hands. 

Sehun twisted his wrist and the water flowed out of the bucket and hovered over the man. There were awed gasps from the crowd but Sehun paid them no mind. He lowered the water to touch the man and furrowed his brow in concentration. Slowly a glow began to flow over the entirety of the stranger's body. 

Sehun could feel his strength depleting as he concentrated on stitching skin together and mending bones to become one again. He felt as if he were pushing a giant boulder up a hill. Sehun was aware that healing took energy, but to heal this many wounds was burdensome. He kept pushing until it became easier and his brown unfurrowed. 

Sehun could tell that this meant the stranger was almost completely healed. He continued to let the water mend the stranger's mangled body until some inner mechanism within Sehun told him to stop. He opened his eyes, commanding the water to recollect inside the bucket, leaving the stranger miraculously dried and healed. 

The stranger opened his eyes slowly and met Sehun's piercing gaze. He looked so adorably lost that Sehun couldn't help but to coo. Sehun could now admire the stranger looks since he was no longer covered in blood and gore. The man had innocent and beautiful brown eyes with a cute button nose and the nicest pair of plump red lips Sehun had ever seen. 

Sehun could feel his cheeks heating up and shyly looked down, effectively breaking eye contact with the heart achingly beautiful male. "Who are you?" The male croaked out, "I've never seen you before." Sehun glanced up at the man again and blinked at him. 

"My name is Oh Sehun, I come from a village not far off from here." Sehun answered. A villager then spoke up, "Be grateful Jongin, this man is responsible for saving your life." Jongin then sat up abruptly as if only now he realized that he could move freely with all of the pain and injuries that recently littered his body gone. 

"How?" Jongin said amazed. "You saved me, thank you!" Sehun merely bowed his head in acknowledgement. Jongin then got up and took his hand, pulling him away somewhere. It seemed like they were headed towards a small hut, probably Jongin's. 

Jongin and Sehun walked into the hut where some privacy was offered. "So, how did you get injured in the first place?" Sehun asked out of curiosity. "These men came demanding for money that we didn't have and said that we must have it within a month. That was last month, so I'm sure you can figure out what happened when they came back to find we did not have it."

Sehun nodded, "Do you owe these men anything?" Jongin silently shook his head, "No, they are simply some boneheaded men who thought it to be a good idea to pick on those who cannot fight back. They spared my life this time since we offered some payment but I won't be so fortunate the next time." Sehun then walked straight up to Jongin, invading his personal space, not that the hut offered much. 

"I am going on travels, would you like to join me so that we may collect the money you need for the payment." Sehun inquired. Jongin looked taken aback, "Why would you invite me on your travels, why save me in the first place. What do you want from me that you offer so much?" 

Sehun could understand why he was so wary, he hung his head and solemnly said, "I am simply trying to find my place in the world. I know I have the potential to do good and so I left my village. This is the first village I have encountered since I left not long ago, in fact it was only this morning and I already had the chance to do good by saving you. In helping you I will be doing more good and that's all I want. I have no ulterior motive, although you have to reason to believe me." 

"Okay," Jongin let out, "I'll go with you, but I shall return home in a months time regardless of whether I attain the money or not." 

"Are you truly ready to embark on a journey with a complete stranger?" Sehun giggled, "Are you?" Jongin rebutted. Sehun shrugged with a small smile playing on his lips. 

So the two went their way. Sehun waited at the edge of the village for Jongin to pack his belongings and to explain his journey to the villagers, promising he'd be back. 

Together they walked off into the sunset. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jongin couldn't believe any of this. It was beyond him, he was sure that he must have died and this was heaven. He woke up free of pain and with his body and spirit feeling unnaturally light and pure. Then he opened his eyes to be met with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A stranger stood over him with the most delicately yet pronounced features, narrow but beautiful brown eyes accentuated by full eyebrows and framed by delicate lashes, a cute little nose, and a small pouty mouth that was perfectly pink, not to mention his hair of moonlight. 

There was no way a being such as this could be real, Jongin surely had to be dead. And the Lord help him when the man blushed and his beautiful cheeks and cheekbones took on the most pretty rosy hue. Jongin was sure if he wasn't dead already, that made his heart stop. 

Now, here he was embarking on a journey with this otherworldly man. They had been walking for a while now, the sun long set when they decided to take shelter for a night. There was a cave up ahead that promised warmth and protection from the night. They headed in that direction. 

Jongin trusted healers with his life and knew they could work wonders, but he couldn't help but think that the way his body was destroyed and then healed completely in such a short time was nothing short of a miracle. 

He was sure that Sehun was hiding some secret, it must have been the reason he was able to heal Jongin. While Jongin was left to his thoughts, Sehun made quick work to unpack his belongings and began to set them out, there was some sheep's fur that he laid out and curled up in. 

Jongin took out his own fur pelts and wrapped himself up in their warmth as well. He noticed that Sehun scooted his body closer to him and snuggled fairly close for warmth. Jongin found that he did not mind one bit. In fact he was rather content with feeling Sehun's body heat this close. 

They fell asleep in that cave, bodies pressed close together for warmth. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sehun woke up feeling refreshed. He tried to sit up but found he could not move as much as he would like. At first he thought that his body had become tangled in the sheep's fur again but as he looked down, he realized that it was a human arm holding him down. Jongin's arm. 

Sehun blushed and laid back down, waiting for Jongin to wake up on his own. Although his wounds were healed, Sehun could not do much for the blood loss, it was good if Jongin could get as much sleep as possible so that his body could heal itself. 

It was not long after that Jongin awoke, tightening his hold on Sehun and pulling him even closer to his body. Jongin snuggled his face into the crook of Sehun's neck, taking a deep breath before realization dawned on him and he shot up. Sehun couldn't stop the giggles that came out of him. 

Sehun then got up and began packing away his belongings. He stood by the mouth of the cave as he waited for Jongin to do the same. They did their morning business and cleaned up as best as they could. Sehun pulling water from the grass, taking just enough so that it would not wither and rinsing his mouth throughly. He ordered Jongin to close his eyes and not question so that he could do the same. 

Having water control had many benefits, and one of them was getting gunk out of your teeth and removing that foul smell your breath carries after sleep.

Jongin was sceptical about what Sehun did to his mouth but was too sleepy to actually question how it could have been done without feeling Sehun's fingers being shoved into his mouth, not that he would complain if that were to ever happen, in fact Jongin thinks he would rather enjoy it, in a different context.

Sehun could tell that Jongin was confused but he just pretended like he never noticed. Sehun thought that Jongin's breath was not smelly, even with morning breath, but maybe he was just biased. Regardless, Sehun cared about hygiene and smell or no smell, nothing beats the feeling of a clean mouth. 

They quickly packed up after this and continued on their journey, following the same pattern of minimal conversation due to each person feeling as if they are a nuisance to the other, sleeping in caves and under trees on warmer nights huddled together, and waking up, relieving themselves and having Sehun pull water from whatever sources he could access and cleaning his and Jongin's mouths while Jongin kept his eyes closed. 

That is until they came across another village, the village was not too shabby looking and so Sehun and Jongin agreed to stop by and see if they could help anyone while making money to collect for Jongin's village.

They walked up to the villagers and asked for a place to stay for a little while, if anywhere was not occupied and a kindly old village lady said she would house them for the night. They graciously accepted looking forward to a meal that consisted of more than river water and wild berries they scavenged along the way, whose rations were very small. 

They followed the old lady to a decent sized hut and entered. The hut was big enough for all three of them to move comfortably and still maintained a warmth that showed it did its job of keeping the cold out well. 

The old lady fed Sehun and Jongin both porridge and after the two boys graciously and quietly ate their food, effectively cleaning every drop left in the bowl, the village lady spoke, "My name is Hilda. What are yours?" Jongin still chewing looked over at Sehun who nodded and spoke for the both of them, "I am Sehun and this is Jongin. We are extremely grateful that you took us in and for the food you have bestowed upon us." Hilda smiled, "You're welcome. Now, tell me your stories." 

And so Sehun and Jongin narrated their tales and why they were on travels. Sehun to find himself, and Jongin to save his village. 

The old lady listened with rapt attention and then got up. "You both sound as if you belong on a different path." When Sehun and Jongin angled their heads on confusion, the old lady clarified, "You walk on the wrong path, the direction you head in is all wrong. Go west where magic will thrive, a place where no other can survive. No harm shall befall you, the journey awaiting, if only you knew." The old lady spoke in riddles but it drew their attention, especially since she looked pointedly at Sehun when she spoke about harm. 

They settled down and slept in a small corner within the hut after the old lady got up and left to her own devices, leaving them to ponder on her words. 

When they awoke, Sehun and Jongin came to the agreement to follow what the old lady suggested since they had nothing to lose. They headed west, and as the old lady caught sight of where they were headed, she sent them a smile and a wave. 

"So, what do you think of what the lady said back there?" Sehun questioned. "Maybe she was just a batty old lady, who knows, there's wisdom in all old people. I think we should just do and not think." Jongin replied. "Wow! That's the most I've heard you say in the days we have been travelling." Sehun laughed. 

Jongin scowled, "Well, you are a mysterious stranger whom I know nothing about and I did not want to seem bothersome or annoying by speaking too much." "I can relate to that sentiment. I did not mean to trouble you or interrupt your thinking by speaking too much. Although strangely I feel at ease just being with you." Sehun said. Jongin nodded, "I do as well."

"But, since you brought up the issue about us being strangers, let's try to change that." Sehun started. "Okay, what would you like to know?" Jongin replied. "Anything." Sehun said.

"Well, I lost my parents when I was young and so I've lived by myself for many years now. I miss my parents but they were elderly. My parents could not have children, or so they thought after many years of trying with no fruit to bare. Years after they had given up, when they were both fairly old, my mother got pregnant. They said I was a miracle. They died of old age, so I cannot complain. They did everything they could to give me a proper life for when they were gone and I am very grateful. I have survived thus far because of them, that is until those thugs showed up." Jongin said. 

"I am sorry to hear that, although it is clear you are at peace with the loss of your parents. I wish I could say the same. I was abandoned as a babe in my village. I do not know who my parents are or whether they are alive or not. I guess a part of me wanted to know and so I decided to travel on a whim. I believe they had good reason and so I do not fret over it but I would like to see them just once. I also believe that I can do more in this world than I was confined to." Sehun said. 

"You saved my life, it seems as if your hunch is right. I hope you find your parents or any closure that you are looking for." Jongin told Sehun. "I hope we are able to save your village and your life, your life has been a miracle from the start and I believe that it will continue to be a miracle." Sehun said with a small smile gracing his lips. 

"How did you save my life. I've been wondering all this while and yo-" Jongin ducked letting out a scream. After wandering westward for a while, they came across the beginnings of the forest and had been traipsing around for a while under the impression of safety. 

The western forest was known for its magic and strange creatures. Many were warned but Jongin and Sehun trusted the kindness and wisdom of the old lady, they regretted it now as strange creatures made of the forest and nature yet like nothing that exists all at once, crawled towards them with a war cry and violence written all over their faces. 

Sehun grabbed hold of Jongin hauling him upright and behind him, under his safety and protection. He called the water in the surrounding air and plants to him and solidified it, forming a long spear like structure. He was ready to attack when the creatures halted. They bowed to Sehun and then scurried away, going back to whatever hole they crawled out of. 

With a vicious growl, Sehun turned to Jongin and inspected him for injuries, "I'm alright Sehun. They didn't touch me, don't worry." Jongin breathed heavily. He then reached over and prodded at the spear. "Why is it not cold?" Jongin asked. 

Sehun breathed a sigh of relief at Jongin's health status and plopped down on the forest floor. "I took water and solidified it by forming the particles close together. Usually ice forms due to the coldness affecting the density. In this case, I commanded the particles to join closer together and it became hard, it's less like ice and more so, hard water." Sehun said as if he were questioning it himself. 

Jongin gaped, "You did this?!" Sehun sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes, I am able to control water, it gives me many other benefits. Such as healing powers, it was why I was able to heal you that day. I simply wished for you not to see me differently so I kept it from you up until now, when it was necessary for me to use my powers."

"I would never see you differently because of this. Well, maybe, but not in a negative way. I'm amazed and grateful and you are a wonderful human. My parents would have loved you, and not just because you saved my life, twice." Jongin said sadly. It was then that Sehun noticed tears welling up in Jongin's eyes.

"Why are you sad Jongin?" Sehun asked. "I just feel like a failure. I promised to save the village and I took that responsibility but now I've only gone and made everything worse, putting everyone's lives in danger. I'm a failure of a son." He sobbed, letting a few tears drop. 

Sehun put his finger under Jongin's chin and tilted it up. He gave him a sad smile and then moved his hands away. Sehun twirled his fingers and Jongin could feel the tears on his cheeks lifting. Each particle and teardrop gathered together to be condensed in a ball. 

The ball then split and dispersed forming two figures. A man and a woman, who danced together as if they were in love. The figures then grew aged, developing a hunch and weariness that comes with age, all of a sudden, the figures perked up and the mother grew a belly as more water droplets collected at her stomach. The stomach grew and grew until it exploded in a beautiful manner, and a baby was formed from those droplets, which pulled back together. 

The baby grew and became a child, the parents then exploded in a sad but graceful fashion, the particles falling on the child, whose head was down. The droplets then regathered and formed a man, the child grew and became a man himself. The child who became a man dropped as if he had fallen due to an injury. The second man helped him, and they walked and walked and walked together. 

The two men then laid down as if they were sleeping, they remained close to each other throughout. The two men then began to dance around each other. Jongin looked up at Sehun and jerked his body forward pressing his lips onto Sehun's. 

He could feel their lips meeting in a clumsy but heartfelt kiss. As the two water men fell, the two actual men felt themselves fall as well. 

Jongi pulled back, about to apologize when Sehun pulled him back for another kiss. Much more coordinated this time. Jongin took control of the kiss, languidly moving his lips against Sehun's. 

They finally pulled back for air. "Thank you." Jongin breathed out. "That was beautful." Sehun looked at Jongin determinedly, "You are not a failure in any way. It's not your fault what happened and you would make your parents proud, you made the villagers and me proud by stepping up and taking that responsibility. I swear to you Jongin that we will gather the money that you require even if we have to go through hell and back." Sehun said solemnly. 

Jongin smiled at him as if to convey his gratefulness. "Shall we continue then." Sehun blushed but smirked nonetheless, "Continue what exactly." "The journey," Jongin laughed. 

So Sehun got up wordlessly and held his hand out to Jongin. They continued walking until nightfall where they came across a glen with a small lake in the middle. It was deep enough to swim but was not very large in size. 

They settled down to sleep but ended up conversing. Somehow they ended up sharing their fur pelts and sleeping together. "The moon is jealous tonight." Jongin said. "Of what?" Sehun questioned. "Your beauty," Jongin said as if it were obvious. Sehun blushed and his his face in Jongin's chest. 

"I feel as if I've known you my whole life." Sehun said looking up at Jongin. "I do too." Jongin said leaning down to press a kiss to Sehun's lips. 

"I wish to know more about you." They both demanded at the same time. "You first," Jongin said while tucking a strand of Sehun's hair behind his ear. 

"I enjoy sculpting and creating objects." Sehun said. "There is a magic in taking a raw object and being able to create something completely different out of it. My love for it may come from my ability to control water and my need to control how other objects move and what they become, but I absolutely love it." 

"I think that's beautiful" Jongin told him. "Your turn," Sehun said. "Okay, I love movements in general. I like to move my body in any which way, I would say it is dance, but what I do is different than the traditional folklore dances of the village. It is something new, but it is my passion." 

Sehun snuggled closer to Jongin. "Not different, special." Sehun yawned. "I would love to see your version of dance and I am absolutely certain it will be as exquisite and captivating as you." 

With that said, Sehun began to nod off and so Jongin settled himself down to sleep as well with a fond smile on his lips. 

When Jongin awoke the next morning, he found that comforting body warmth to be missing. He sat up and looked around to see Sehun wading in the lake, completely nude. Jongin jumped up and rubbed his eyes to clear them of their bleariness. 

Jongin sat up and began taking off his clothes as well to join Sehun. When he stepped into the water he felt a calm wash over him, the sun warmed water felt soothing against his skin. Sehun opened his eyes from where they were closed while he waded, and looked over at Jongin. He swam closer.

The water contracted and solidified halfway around them, where it still flowed but held the two of them upright. Suddenly a gush of water burst forth and it encased the two of them in their own personal bubble- literally. 

Sehun and Jongin leaned in together to allow their lips to meet. Soon the water became heated as steam wafted off.

\---

When they were finished and all clean, they clothed themselves again and ventured further into the forest. 

There were many strange creatures which they came across, but strangely any hostility quickly died when they took sight of Sehun and they all became docile and returned to their own doings. 

"Are you certain that you are able to walk around fine, we can take a rest if you wish." Jongin said out of concern when he noticed Sehun's limp. "Yes, Jongin. I am fine, it's slightly uncomfortable to be moving around but not very painful, so don't worry about me." Sehun said. 

Jongin smirked, "That just means it was good, right?" Sehun gaped feeling his whole face heat up, "Kim Jongin!" He sighed, "Yes, it was wonderful." He mumbled while looking away. 

Jongin could feel his smirk grow. "So, all this moving around, our time is running short. We need to hurry if we want to make it back in time with the money." Sehun nodded, "Yes we do." 

They continued their journey in the meadow. "So, I still think we were in the process of getting to know each other." Sehun said. "I'm pretty sure we got to know each other extremely well this morning." Jongin replied. 

"Just tell me more about you, you blazing buffoon." Sehun angrily spat out, although there was no real fire in his words. "I think I'm falling in love with an extremely adorable, extremely kind, extremely gifted, and extremely unique man." This made Sehun halt and slowly turn to Jongin. 

Jongin, unsure of what this reaction meant, felt as if he were about to be attacked- and he was- just not in the way he thought. Sehun lunged forward, grabbing Jongin by the tunic and kissed him with everything he had. "I think I'm falling in love with a devoted son, beautiful soul, brave and dutiful person, and an extremely gifted lover." Sehun said all in a breath. 

Jongin laughed and hauled Sehun into his arms, spinning him around until they both fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. 

Suddenly the scenery around them changed and a meadow opened before their eyes. They both gasped and sat up, entwined in each other's arms still. 

Magical creatures appeared, this time they were not scary or strange but captivating, fairies. They were the size of Sehun and Jongin's palms and radiated a light, easy on the eyes and calming. 

They gasped when they caught sight of Sehun and swarmed around him. 

"It can't be," one whispered. "It is, just look at his hair, his pale skin, that aura." Another gasped as if in disbelief. "A water nymph." A chorus of whispers broke out with all the fairies crowding around Sehun and pulling at him, touching him everywhere they could reach. 

"I'm a what?!" Sehun said. "A water nymph." One fairy replied, based on the small crown that was placed atop his head, he must be the leader. "Please explain." Sehun begged. 

"I am confused myself, we were under the impression that all the water nymphs were killed many years ago. Around 20 I would say." Sehun let out a tearful gasp. "I am 20 years old. I knew there was a reason I was left by myself. Tell me what happened, please, if you know." 

The leader nodded. "There was a war between the water nymphs and the tree demons. The nymphs were respected and revered by all the forest creatures. They stood at the top of the hierarchy. The tree demons did not like that and wished to seize power for themselves by overthrowing the nymphs. Although the nymphs won in the end, destroying every bit of existence of the tree demons, many of the nymphs lives were claimed and for the victors that survived, the injuries that they sustained claimed their lives shortly after. It was not much of a celebration to say the least. How do you survive." He asked Sehun.

"I was abandoned in a village not far from here. Amongst humans." "Your parents were wise, they foresaw the dangers and chose to save you, unfortunately, it seems as if your parents fell in the war." Sehun cried out now, holding tighter on to Jongin. 

"I don't blame them, in fact I am grateful. I just wish there were more of my people, I do not want our existence to simply die out like that. My parents must not have wanted that either if they chose to preserve my life." Sehun sobbed.

The fairy leader tilted his head in confusion. "But you carry the life of a nymph inside of you? What do you mean." 

"What do you mean? I carry a life? I am a man." Sehun asked in utter confusion. "You are no mere man, you are a nymph. And nymphs regardless of gender can bare children. The best part is that the nymph gene is very strong and cannot be diluted. All of your descendants will have the same power, the same gift, the same calling, and the same light soul as you. However, it is very likely that the nymph features may be diluted, unlike the strong innate powers. Your babe's hair may likely be black like his father's and not moon white." The fairy leader explained. 

"Then my species shall not fade out. I can make my parents proud and bring to life my people again. I have finally found my purpose in life and the meaning behind who I am." Sehun said, with the lingering undertone of sadness overshadowed by his sharp conviction. 

"Is he some sort of royalty?" Jongin suddenly cut in, holding Sehun tightly to his body. 

The fairy leader laughed. "That would be quite a story. No, he is no royalty. Just a regular water nymph, which is royalty enough. The forest creatures will bow down and serve the water nymph and his descendants once more." 

Jongin nodded, looking proud of Sehun. The fairies then vanished, reappearing shortly after, each with a gold coin in either hand. They began to drop them around Sehun. "Jongin, your village, we can save them." He gasped. 

Jongin nodded dumbfounded and stared straight at the gold coins in awe. "Is this for us?" He asked. The fairies all bowed their heads. 

So Jongin and Sehun collected the gold coins, packing them in with their belongings and made their way back to Jongin's village with the promise of return to the fairies and other forest creatures. 

When they arrived at the village, they paid the thugs their due, not hinting at the fact they had any more gold and feigning the pretence of working in other villages in their time away. Sehun delivered the money while Jongin stayed back faking injuries to account for the normally slow human healing process so as to not arouse suspicion from the thugs. 

Sehun and Jongin then gave the poor village the rest of the gold coins, which was a lot. They promised to always be available for help when the villagers needed it, but that they would now be living in the western forest. 

The old lady that had pointed them in that direction before, smiled knowingly at Sehun. When asked how she knew about Sehun, she simply said, that once the love of her life was a water nymph but he died many years ago. 

She wished Sehun and Jongin the best on their family, how she knew was beyond them, not that it mattered. 

And so Sehun and Jongin returned to the western forest and all its strange creatures for it was where Sehun belonged and where Jongin found a family. 

The End!


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 years later...

It had been 8 years since Sehun and Jongin first met in a strange twist of fate in which Sehun saved Jongin's life. That child that Sehun carried in his belly at that time was now 7 years old and the oldest of 4 siblings with Sehun pregnant for the fifth time. 

Sehun was 6 months pregnant and was extremely bloated. He was currently resting his feet in the water when Taemin, their eldest came barreling towards them. What the fairy leader said was true, Taemin looked more like Jongin than anything, the only physical asset he got from his nymph father was his pale skin and otherworldly aura. 

Taemin was Sehun's pride and joy for he looked just like the love of his life and was the proof of Sehun's reinvigoration of nymph life. 

When Taemin full on body slammed Sehun, who thankfully was sitting down with his arms over so no harm came to him and his arms wrapped protectively around his belly, shielding his unborn child from the force with which Taemin hit him he asked, "And what are you running from young man? You have to be careful."

His answer came soon after in the form of two little boys, both born in the same year but were not twins, thanks to Jongin's insatiable love appetite for Sehun. Sehun thought they looked alike but Jongin loved to argue that, saying they looked different.

Johnny and Jeonghan came running after their brother but seemed to have more control of their bodies since they stopped before they could hurt their father. 

"Papa, Daddy, Tae was teasing us and calling us ugly." Johnny complained. Johnny was 5 and had black hair and fair skin, a mixture of Sehun and Jongin while Jeonghan who was not yet 5, had fair skin and moonwhite hair, which Sehun liked to let grow.

Although Johnny and Jeonghan did not really look like either of their parents, it's a wonder how they were related to Sehun and Jongin at all, except the way jeonghan smiled, it was similar to Sehun's smile.

"Tae baby, is your papa ugly? Am I ugly?" Jongin sternly questioned Taemin who slowly shook his head no. "Well then, how could Johnny and Jeonghan be ugly. We're their parents so that means if you think they're ugly, we are too." 

Taemin looked scandalized. "No, daddy's so handsome and papa is the most beautiful person ever. I'm sorry Johnny, I'm sorry Jeonghan." He apologized. 

"Good Taemin, and you're exactly right, papa is the most beautiful person ever... Right after me." Jongin laughed like he made the funniest joke ever. 

Sehun looked deeply unimpressed. "If you didn't find me attractive, I wouldn't be in this situation." Sehun glanced down at his rounded belly and then pointedly looked at each of his children, even going so far as to actually point at the sleeping baby in Jongin's arms, Jisung who seemed to resemble Sehun the most in a strange way. "So don't try that with me." He ended. 

Sehun slowly pushed himself up from the ground into a standing position which was provong to be quite difficult with the size of his belly but made it anyway. He walked over to the small house that Jongin had built out of whatever materials he could find and was solidified and held structurally sound by Sehun's hard water, as he called it. 

Ice is cold, this was just hard water. He walked into their cozy home and began to prepare food. Jongin had brought back meat from hunting in the forest, which they still resided. Once a month they would visit Hilda and Jongin's old village just to see everyone but they had no plans of ever leaving the western forest.

The creatures loved and worshipped them and had become their family. The fairies often came to play with their children and so did the grass children who resembled humans in size and stature but carried the ability to make plants and flowers spring to life wherever they wished. Their was even a young boy amongst the grass children who was smitten by Taemin, much to Jongin's displeasure. His name was Minho and his was a sweet young boy. 

Sehun grabbed the felled deer meat and took it outside where he started a fire to slow roast the deer. He left that to cook and went out to find his children. It was their favourite time of the day, bath time. He left Jisung with Jongin so that the babe could sleep some more. 

He called them all to join him in the river located in a clearing in the grass. It was where Jongin and Sehun had first made love and where Taemin came into existence. It was a common occurrence for Jongin and Sehun to splash around in the water. 

Sehun stripped the children of their clothes and watched them play on the water. They all had developed decent control of it. Taemin began splashing his brothers with powerful and direct hits of water and Johnny put up a wall to block any incoming attacks while staring mesmerized at Jeonghan who had made water dolphins swim around them. 

Taemin stopped his assault to come next to them and see what was so interesting. He also enjoyed this water show as the Dolphins dove in and came out of the water in smooth glides, Jeonghan's brow furrowing and mouth pulled down in a concentrated pout. 

Sehun thought it was so adorable. He created small sea horses and had them join the Dolphins. Sehun then raised the water and made it swirl and twirl around his children the way a ribbon would. It looped around Taemin then fell into the river without making a splash. He then commanded a dragon head to poke out just next to Johnny who shrieked and then giggled, petting the Dragon's head. The water dragon opened his mouth and Sehun made a little forked tongue come poking out at them. He then allowed the water to break apart and fall back into the river. 

For Jeonghan he caused the water to form small droplets and shoot out of the water one by one, like shooting stars. Each one fell into the river with a small splash that hit them in their faces. 

Soon the children began to prune and Sehun told them to get out of the water. He handed them their clothes, which he took out before he called them and helped them all to dress before taking them back to the house and dousing the fire for the now cooked meat. 

The fairies appeared near the house and Sehun asked them to keep an eye on his children while he bathed. Jisung now sleeping peacefully on his soft pallet. He grabbed hold of Jongin by the front of his tunic and pulled him towards the river. 

Jongin wordlessly followed the pregnant male with a knowing smile etched onto his face. They dipped into the water after having stripped and held onto each other. Sehun rested his head on Jongin's chest and sighed in content. 

He could stay like this forever. 

Jongin didn't let that happen as he showed his husband just how beautiful he is and quite possibly made a little friend to join the child already tucked safely in Sehun's womb.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Jongin and Sehun bathed, then bathed again after things got dirty, they finally came out of the water and dressed. Sehun was shivering because it was starting to get late and the temperature had dropped, he has spent too long in the water. 

Jongin quickly lifted Sehun into a bridal carry and held him close to share his body warmth. Sehun snuggled into Jongin's chest and allowed himself to be coddled. 

They made their way back to the cottage like that. While they walked in they heard the excited shrieks of their four beautiful children, it seemed like Jisung had awoken and was making grabby hands for Sehun, "Papa" he babbled with a wide grin on his chubby face.

"Daddy's lifting papa! Daddy is so strong because papa is so fat right now." Johnny exclaimed. Jeonghan and Taemin giggled while Jisung tried to run towards them, falling every so often but not getting hurt. The poor baby had turned one a few months ago and had been walking for some time, but lately he kept trying to run everywhere. 

It was hilarious for Jongin and Sehun to see, him running while twisting his body and fat little butt. 

"Aw, come here my sweet little baby." Sehun cooed while Jongin gently let him down. Sehun walked over to Jisung and picked him up, hugging him close to his body and smothering his face in kisses. Jongin went to collect the cooked deer meat and break it into portions, putting it for the children to eat. Sehun and Jisung joined them.

After eating, Sehun herded the kids into their section of the cottage. Taemin had a space to himself. Sehun and Jongin tucked him in, each of them giving him a kiss. Then they went to the space for the two trouble makers, who refused to part from each other and tucked them in, kissing them both. 

Finally, they went to their quarters of the cottage, far enough from the other children to get some peace and quiet but close enough to be there if anything happened to them in the middle of the night. Sehun was carrying baby Jisung on his hip who was wide awake thanks to his earlier nap. 

Sehun settled himself onto his and Jongin's pallet. He sat up and began to unlace his tunic while Jisung crawled around his body. As he pulled the tunic off his torso, Jisung crawled up to him and looked at him expectantly. 

Although Jisung had been eating foods for a while now, he still suckled from Sehun for comfort and to sleep. 

As Sehun breastfed Jisung and lulled him to sleep, Jongin was taking off his clothes so that he could sleep. Jongin joined Sehun in the bed and as Sehun eased Jisung off and laid him between them.

The two faced each other, arms coming to wrap around each other and creating a protective barricade between Jisung and their unborn child. 

Life was blossoming and their love had only become stronger with years, as if it was free flowing...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
